


Prompt #43: "I picked these for you."

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [32]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot, ch 2 spoilers, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Primrose thinks about her quest. Ophilia gives her a gift.





	Prompt #43: "I picked these for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Time to dip my toes into another new fandom by way of the 100 Ways challenge. I haven't finished playing the game yet, but lacked the discipline to hold off on writing fic.

Primrose wandered aimlessly through the park, not paying much attention to the trees or birds. It was always the same in these small villages, nothing to do but walk or read. The Inn was so tiny that they could only procure two rooms which meant cramped quarters, so reading was out. The walking was, at least, exercise. Not that she lacked for it on their journey.

Ophilia, along with Alfyn and Tressa, had gone to the market to restock their supplies, and Prim allowed herself a momentary pout. She’d have liked to enjoy the sunny afternoon walking arm and arm with her girlfriend, but they all took turns at the chores which made for less complaining.

She found a small stone bench sitting at the stream side and seated herself, watching but not seeing the water rushing by. Her thoughts were a snarled mixture of duty and desire. Defeating the Left Arm of the Crow was only the first step. Two more men waited for her dagger’s kiss before vengeance would be complete.

But she would be lying if some days - like today - she didn’t want to just throw it all away and settle somewhere quiet, with nothing more to worry about than how to spend each day with her beloved.

“What’s wrong?” Ophilia’s delicate soprano broke into Primrose’s grim reverie. Prim startled, not having heard the footsteps of the cleric’s approach. _Sloppy_ , she chided herself. It was dangerous to let her guard down and be so unaware of her surroundings.

“Nothing,” she said automatically, curling her lips into a welcoming smile that did not reach her eyes.

Ophilia wrinkled her brow. “I know you better than that. You can talk to me.”

And so she did. Prim poured out her thoughts, the words falling as rapidly as a spring rain. She spoke of her hopes and dreams, her fears and goals. Her zealous passion to hunt down her father’s killers had gotten her through the darkest times in her life, and if she was honest with Ophilia - and with herself, in the process - a part of her was scared that by completing her objective she’d end up as ruthless and evil as those she sought to defeat.

Through it all, Ophilia offered no comment, just listened. Primrose was grateful for that; she wasn’t truly seeking advice, just an unburdening of the spirit. How ironic that she’d fall in love with a priestess, someone schooled from a young age in the art of compassion.

“The shopping took a while.” Ophilia’s topic change was abrupt and bewildering, but Prim figured it was going somewhere beyond mere banter. “I picked these for you.”

Primrose’s eyes widened beholding the gem-studded set. She’d seen these up for auction before. Jewelry such as this was said to protect its wearer from both physical and magical harm, and she knew that they were dearly expensive.

“You shouldn’t have,” she demurred, a flush rising to her cheeks. “It’s too much.”

In response, Ophilia leaned closer and put the earrings on Primrose, before passing her the necklace. 

Primrose took it and studied it, admiring the way the jeweler had carved the Sacred Flame onto the pendant. She may not be terribly devout herself, but she respected the beliefs and traditions.

“It’s too much,” she protested again, as Ophilia took back the necklace and clasped it around Prim’s neck.

Ophilia met her eyes, and there was so much love shining in that guileless gaze that Primrose’s heart stuttered. “This one time, Prim… let _my_ faith be your shield.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> (the gifts are the protective earrings and necklace that increased physical and magical defense)


End file.
